Smile
by Krazykitty12
Summary: How ironic that the most timid member of the battlefront was paired with the most terrifying member of the battlefront(besides Yurippe). However, that doesn't mean the Ooyama was unhappy about it... ( Rated T for one curse word)


I hope that people will find this worth their time to read. This is the first time I have writen an angel beats fanfic. And if you can, please review this story.

I don't own Angel Beats.

Btw this is pre-Otonashi.

* * *

"Alright! You all know what to do! Operation disappear will commence! Everybody to their stations! GO!"

Everyone in the headquarters of the " **Still alive and kicking battlefront "** immediately scrambled to their designated stations to carry out the operation that Yurippe came up with and this time, the operation acctually sounds just as crazy and far-fetched than usual. Basically, all of the members have to camp out in the woods for a week. Doesn't sound too bad right? Until you hear that the reason everybody is camping out is because of the fact that the day the Girls Dead Monster is playing is supposed to be that day. And based on Yurippe's twisted logic, once the NPC fans of the all girl band find out that they would not play for them anymore, they would cause an uproar and complain to the student council president aka Angel. Unable to handle the upset fans, she would search for the members of the battlefront however, since they all would be camping out in the woods, Angel would most probably not be able to find them. Fearing for the well being of the school and the NPC students, she would turn towards god for help. Then that's where Yurippe, who is the only one besides Yusa staying back at the school would catch him and demand him to give us better lives when we become alive again.

Personally Ooyama thinks that this operation would backfire just like the other ones but he could'nt say that out loud if he doesn't want to face Noda's fury or Yurippe's wrath, which was even worse than dying a hundred times. All of the members have agreed upon that and just obediently followed Yurippe's instructions. They all knew that Yurippe truly has their best interests in her heart if she has one but she has a very wierd and violent way of showing it.

Back to the opperation at hand, Ooyama quickly fled into the woods along with the other members and made his way to his and his partner's station, the bank besides the river in the woods where the members of the battlefront would go fishing if they grew tired of the food that was served in the cafeteria in the afterlife high school. Sitting down at the roots of a tree growing besides the bank, Ooyama was patiently waiting for his partner, the skilled female ninja of the Battlefront, Shiina. It was kind of ironic that the most timid member of the Battlefront was paired with the most terrifying(along with Yurripe) member of the battlefront. Apparently, she was there to as the male members quote "keep Ooyama out of trouble". Suddenly he heard a rustle coming from the top of the tree that he was sitting under, craning his head up, he saw Shiina perching on a branch and silently observing the river. Choosing to pretend that Shiina wasn't there, Ooyama began to stare at the river, but soon lost interest as the minutes passed by. How would Shiina never lose focus he would never know. Jolting Ooyama out of his train of thought, the walkie-talkie that Yurippe gave to all of the teams started vibrating in Ooyama's pocket. Putting the device to his ears, Ooyama talked into the walkie-talkie to find out what's wrong.

"Hello?"

"Oh great! You picked up! Anyway, just calling to say that you have to be careful of the river. A member called Saitou just warned me that there was some fish monster in there. So stay safe!"

"What? What did you just say? Hello? Yurippe?"

It was no use all he could hear was beeping noises, Yuri hung up.

"Dammit"

Ooyama stuffed the device into his pocket once more and looked warily at the river. Hearing a thud behind him, he turned his head to find Shiina landing onto the ground. Puzzled as to what she was doing, Ooyama watched her walk towards the river to wash her toy puppy. Too scared that Shiina might harm him if he was to disturb her. Ooyama was confused as to why Shiina has such a love over those toy puppies but he guessed thay even everyone needs something to love. Not that he loved anyone. He meant hobbies or things .Yeah that's it. Shaking away those thoughts from his head, he noticed that ripples appeared on the river surface. Thinking that it was just insects or small fishes causing it, he thought nothing of it until he spotted a dark and ominous looking figure swimming under the water. It was huge and that made Ooyama worry about Shiina who was still at the river now playing with the toy puppy. Suddenly, a big splash was heard and the creature was seen fully. It was a fish but its size was a hundred times bigger than a regular one.

"Shiina- san!"

However, Ooyama was too late as the monster quickly reached Shiina and was eyeing her like a cat would look at a mouse. Noticing this, Shiina jumped up into the air at alarming speed and took out one of the knives that she keeps in her belt at her waist. Aiming it at the monster's eye, she fired and it was a direct hit. The fish writhed in pain as Shiina took out another weapon, this time a kodachi and slicing at the fish's gills. Red blood pouring out from the two wounds that Shiina created. Frantically digging into his other pocket, Ooyama took out a gun and fired at it repeatedly ignoring Yurippe's comand that they should stay quiet to prevent Angel from finding them. He would worry about his punishment later, Shiina needs his help. Bleeding even more from the gunshots, the monster retreated as fast as it could, figuring that Shiina was not worth the fight.

Landing on the water with a splash, Shiina was escaped unscathed from the fish attack. This was torture. As a result of going on extremely risky missions given out by Yurippe, all of the member's lives were always in danger. Ooyama was deathly scared that Shiina may have been gravely injured even though he knew that they couldn't die and that Shiina was way more capable of defending herself than Ooyama was. Seeing her in dangerous situations like this made his heart twist in worry for her was one of the reasons why he hated himself for not being special or talented in anything. He would never forgive himself if he was not able to protect her from any danger and let her get hurt.

However, admist that fight, Shiina didn't notice that her beloved toy puppy was nowhere to be seen. Searching around the waters of the river, her eyes desperately tried to catch on to the cute doll that she always carried and cared for.

"My puppy."

"What?"

Without responding, Shiina dove under the the water surface and continued searching, but since it was night time. Shiina could barely see anything under the water. Taking a deep breath once her head broke the surface, Shiina went under te water again. Finally understanding what she was doing,Ooyama warily stepped into the river and searched along side her until they have looked under every stone and examined every nook and crany of the river. Sighing in defeat, Ooyama plopped down onto the river bank after nearly 3 hours of continuous searching. His fingers were wrinkled as if he has aged drastically from the water and his eyes were drooping from the lack of sleep. His messed up hair and completely drenched clothing did not help matters. Ooyama basically looked half dead. He took out his tie and blazer to put onto the ground to dry, looking at Shiina worriedly as he did so.

She was still stubornly in the river. Refusing to believe that the puppy has most probably drifted downstream and down the waterfall. However, even Shiina desperately needs a break. She was getting tired and her movements were getting sloppy. A breeze blew over the river and Shiina visibly shivered. It was autumn time in the afterlife and the temperature was dropping as every day passes. Winter would come soon and Yurippe would come up with another array of operations that could only take place when theres snow. Sitting there to let his soaked clothes dry, he let his mind remince about how the battlefront was like in the old days, before they had recruited so many people. They certainly needed him more back then, he was just happy that he was useful to someone. Believe it or not, Yurippe made all of the members search for Santa Claus last winter and they certainly got no presents when they failed to find the mythical man in red. The members were really tempted to get one of them to dress up as Santa to fool Yurippe but they decided that it wasn't worth it as they didn't know where they could get a Santa suit and that they were scared of wht Yurippe might do to the "santa" and also Ooyama was pretty certain that if they had gone through that process, they would have made him be the Santa. So as punishment, Yurippe turned off the heaters and let the whole place froze with the members inside it, except for herself. They all had to huddle together to stay alive until their inevitable deaths took their toll. It was One of the few times that everyone got so close, both physically and literally. He remembered how it was the only time he had an excuse to cling onto Shiina...

Snapping back to the present, Ooyama's face blushed all sorts of red. He should really stop going into his own little world while he was on a mission. Just then, Shiina stopped moving for just a split second, everything for her turned into slow motion as she collasped into the water. Alerted by the noise, Ooyama's head snapped up just in time to see Shiina's head go under the water level. Panicking, he hurriedly made his way into the river once more. While he made his way there, his head whirred with all sorts of thoughts most of them blaming himself for not dragging her back onto the shore when she has been in the water for nearly an hour longer than he had and a small part of his thoughts were hope that Shiina would be fine. Ooyama nearly tripped and stumbled multiple times in his state of anxiety as he made his way to the place where Shiina fell.

Finding her faced down on the dirt beneath the river, Ooyama took hold of the female ninja's shoulders and dragged her onto dry land. Looking at her closer, Ooyama blamed himself even more as he could tell how obvious Shiina needed rest from her paler than usual face, bags under her eyes and how her body was shivering violently.

"She must have not slept for days"

Ooyama pondered as he remembered that she had night duty for the past three days to fill out the position of Noda and Hinata who was knocked out during a fight with Angel(Hinata)and seeing a photo Yurippe in a swimsuit(Noda). And since he has never seen her sleep in the day when the battlefront was active the most, Ooyama figured out that she must have been awake for nearly four days.

Picking up his slightly damp blazer, he wrapped it around Shiina to give her a little more heat that her body temperature needs. Being in the water at night for long hours during autumn is a sure fire way to cath hypothermia. However, even with the addition of the extra clothing, Shiina was still shivering like mad.

"Puppy..."

Ooyama was surprised that Shiina was still worrying about that toy when she was in so much more danger.

" You must rest Shiina-san, we can look for the puppy tomorrow when you are better."

"No... Must find p..."

And with that, Shiina's half-lidded eyes closed fully before she could finish her sentence.

Ooyama sighed as he wondered what he should do. The night was getting colder and Yurippe would definately not allow an operation to stop half way no matter what. While he was thinking of ways that he could help Shiina, his mind automaticaly went back to how the members had to huddle together to share body warmth. Ooyama looked at the unconcious girl uncertainly. On the bright side, this could serve as another chance for Ooyama to get close to Shiina without him embarressing himself, but on a not so bright side, Shiina could still kill him regardless of how tired she was.

"Shame on you. Remember how you said that you would protect Shiina no matter what? Well here's the opportunity to show it! And also, she didn't kill you the first time...In fact, I think she might have clung onto you in return..."

Not letting his thoughts stray any further, Ooyama gingerly carried Shiina and laid her down on top of his lap. Placing his arms over her stomach, Ooyama prayed and hoped that this would enable Shiina to get warmer. Fortunately, Ooyama felt Shiina shivering less and less as the minutes ticked by and he swore that he felt Shiina leaning closer against him. With an award winning blush on his face, he leaned his head back onto the tree that he was sitting against and let out a small smile as he was sure that Shiina would be safe. Closing his eyes little by little, Ooyama was almost asleep when he heard a soft and calm voice.

"Tighter"

Jolting himslef awake, Ooyama looked at the girl in his arms to find that her eyes were open and that she wasn't mad that she was in his embrace. Ooyama was so shocked that he nearly forgot about the requst Shiina made.

"A-alright"

Squeezing Shiina slightly, Ooyama felt her turn to meet his gaze and she did something that Ooyama has always dreamt of but was sure that would never happen. Partially hidden by her scarf, Shiina gave him a small but genuine smile directed towards him and she was sporting a faint blush on her face! That was terrific in Shiina standards. Feeling that he could die(or pass on) happy, Ooyama smiled back and together they fell into a fitful sleep, the operation and the puppy long forgotten in their minds.

* * *

"Wow, didn't know Ooyama had it in him."

" I'm just surprised that he's not dead for doing that."

"Way to go Ooyama!"

"True love baby."

"I have got to to get a picture of this."

"Alright!Alright! Break it up! Hey, wake up!"

Ooyama woke up with a start as he felt a hand snapping its fingers in fornt of his face. As his eyes got adjusted to the morning light, he saw Yurippe looking at him eagerly as she noticed that he was awake.

"Rise and shine! We don't have all day! Come on! We got to get back to the headquarters!"

"What about the operation?"

" Cancelled! Apperantly all Angel did to the ticked off NPCs according to Yusa was to tell them to go to sleep before shutting the door in front of their faces. Oh well, we can always think up of another operation. In the meantime, please wake up Shiina and don't forget to meet up in the headquarters after lunch for your punishment! Its going to be good I promise you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After hearing that, Ooyama then remembered that Shiina was in his arms and it all wasn't just a dream. Which made the looks that the male members of the battlefront gave him make much more sense. Blushing intensely at the attention, he tried to give all of them a glare but ultimately failed. Trying to ignore the knowing,smug and very amused looks he got, he proceeded to wake up Shiina by shaking her, gently of course. He still values his life no matter how endless.

"Shiina-san...Wake up..."

However, Shiina was still sleeping away peacefully and looking at the serene expression on her face, Oyama couldn't bare to wake her up. So, to everyone's surprise, Ooyama held her up in her arms and stood up, prepared to walk back to the school and the headquarters.

As the battlefront was walkimg back, Fujimaki was the first one to approach Ooyama.

" Great job buddy! You make me proud! To think that you were so terrified and such a wimp! Invite me to the wedding! Hahahahaha!"

Before Ooyama could respond to him though he ran away and Hinata immediately took his place.

"This is going to be a long day."

Ooyama thought to himself as Hinata rambled on and on about how cute they looked together. Ooyama sighed in despair as all the male members of the battlefront took thier turn to tease Ooyma endlessly. However, he didn't regret having what he did though. Even if he would be killed for it later.

"Besides... The smile was good enough."


End file.
